The Fearsome Pirate and the English Beauty
by theSJMproductions
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Captain Edward Kenway and his loyal crew, especially a young nurse by the name of Evelyn Croft. WARNING: contains strong language, violence, gore and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**_I do not, nor will I ever, own the Assassin's Creed franchise._**

**_All rights go to Ubisoft and Oliver Bowden._**

**_Copyright is not intended._**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Evelyn rested upon an empty wooden crate, observing the glistening ocean as the sun descended on the horizon. The mild waves gently rocked the ship up and down, back and forth. Every so often cool breezes would blow her raven black hair, making the curls dance in mid-air.

The sky illuminated with various colours such as several shades of orange and pink, with a slight hint of red. Evelyn was so captivated with the breathtaking scene before her that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"There you are." A masculine voice with a Welsh accent said softly, making the young girls head spin towards him. She looked up with her ocean blue eyes.

"Captain." She smiled, her English accent still as strong as the day she left home. He offered his hand to which she gratefully accepted. She lifted her soft cream coloured dress slightly as she got up, letting the fabric fall once she was on her feet.

They both strolled towards the cabins, their hands still latched onto one another.

"How has your day been?" Evelyn questions Edward. He looks her deep in the eyes.

"The usual, but you'll be glad to know that we will be docking in Nassau tomorrow afternoon." He replies.

"That's wonderful news, not that I don't enjoy sailing the seven seas with you and the crew."

"You mean you actually enjoy being trapped on a ship, with me?" Edward teases, a smirk spreading across his face. Evelyn let out a small laugh.

"Of course. And besides, what would you all do without me and my extraordinary healing knowledge."

"We are lucky to have such a beautiful, intelligent lass as you aboard this ship." Edwards states with a serious tone.

As Edward finishes speaking Evelyn looks down, trying desperately to conceal her blush.

She prays that her rosy cheeks will fade away quickly when all of a sudden she feels strong fingers lift her chin.

"There's no need to conceal yourself when you blush." He says, making sure she's looking him in the eyes, "Personally, I think it makes you look more ravishing."

Unknowingly their faces were slowly inching closer.

"Excuse me, Captain." Both Edward and Evelyn looked at the young boy who stood before them. Their hands fell to their sides instantly.

"What is it?" he let out an irritated sigh. The young lad swallowed before continuing to speak.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you and Miss Croft but Blackbeard wants to speak with you…" he glances at Evelyn before finishing his sentence, "…in private."

"Okay, tell Blackbeard I'll be there in a minute." He nods before scampering away towards Blackbeard, who is standing next to Adéwalé as he effortlessly steers the ship.

"I apologise for the interruption." Edward starts to walk away but not before saying one last thing, "I'll talk to you later tonight."

Evelyn continues to walk towards her cabin, only this time in silence.

* * *

_**I'm sorry it's so short.**_

_**If you wish to you can leave a review with your comments/ideas, they'll be much appreciated.**_


	2. Secret Intimacy

Evelyn towered over her small vanity table, which was positioned several feet from the door of her private cabin. Her slender fingers swiftly glided along the surface of the oak table, carefully rearranging various objects that once lay sprawled across the cold floorboards.

The only light that prevented her from being drowned in darkness was coming from a small lantern that swung from a metal hook.

As far as Evelyn knew Edward and Blackbeard were still having a private conversation, that was until she heard a single solid knock on the other side of her door.

"Hello?" she called sweetly. There was no answer.

She slowly turned the rusty brass doorknob, opening it with a slight squeak.

She swung the door open at the last minute but no one stood before her. She looked from left to right in search for whoever had summoned her but there wasn't a soul in sight.

She turned her back towards the door, ready to shut it with an outstretched hand that hovered above the wood, but before she could take action she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Surprise." Edward whispers into her right ear. She laughs silently.

"And what a lovely surprise it is." She replies, running her hands over his.

Edward uses his foot to swing the door to a close before spinning Evelyn around so that they are face to face.

"Remind me why we must keep our intimacy a secret from the others." Evelyn wonders even though internally she is kicking herself, scared that she might not like his answer. He raises his hand, brushing the side of her cheek with his fingers.

"Our intimacy must remain private, not because I am ashamed of you, but because if they found out they might believe that my commitment lies only with you when in fact it lies with both." He replies. Evelyn nods.

"Very well," she says, her voice remaining as soft as silk even though deep inside she longs for occasional public affection, "if you wish it to be private then it shall remain private, for ever and always."

"Thank you, love." He flashes her a meaningful smile before their lips crash together.

"If the crew can not know then why did we almost kiss in front of Blackbeard and Adéwalé this evening?" Evelyn thought to herself, slightly confused.

* * *

The night went on and soon they found themselves resting in Evelyn's bed, the soft covers protecting them from the slight chill that seemed to have crawled its way into the room.

Edward had his arms protectively wrapped around Evelyn, who laid her head in between his neck and shoulder. They lay there is silence before Evelyn decided to spark a conversation.

"What did Blackbeard want to talk to you about?" she almost whispers.

"Nothing too important, just some items we require once we dock in Nassau."

"What will you do in Nassau? Besides business I mean."

"It depends; if all is quiet then I shall devote my time to being with you." A warm smile spread across her face.

"And I with you." She replies before stifling a yawn.

"You're tired, love. Get some rest." He orders, getting to his feet and pulling the covers up to her chin. He bends down, placing a single kiss on her forehead before opening the door and steeping out of the room.

"Goodnight, love." He whispers.

"Goodnight Edward." She whispers in response, and then he quietly closes the door behind him and heads towards his own cabin.

A small breeze extinguishes the flame in the lantern and soon, surrounded by darkness and silence, she falls fast asleep beneath the cosy blankets.


End file.
